Broken Promise
by CodeLyoko
Summary: After the lifestream refused Kadaj when defeated by Cloud, he was taken by Rufus Shinra. Once again he was subjected to experiments, and though his brothers try to save him, they failed. They have one more chance, Reno now helping. Renaj, oneshot deathfic


Kira: This one is a very big favorite of mine. I had managed to finish this on my birthday, the 29th of October, but had forgotten to upload it here. Not only was it a present to myself, I had also dedicated it to two of my friends, Reno and Phantom. Yes it has a character death. And it's Renaj. Don't like it? TOUGH. Then why are you reading it at all? Enjoy.

* * *

The rattle of chains echoed through a dark sullen cell. Breaths were exhaled like small clouds of mist, floating away from a cold, almost lifeless. Blood, both dried and fresh, was splattered all on the cold rough ground and the hard, unforgiving walls, the color of it blackish-gray, like a nearly perfect embodiment of pure darkness. The air itself was stale, cold as a winter's night in the harshest of environments. The whole cell reeked of hatred and pain.

A small lithe form was curled up in the farthest corner from the forbidding door. The only light that shone through the tiny square bullet-proof glass was a mocking gray that didn't even illuminate much inside. However, there was one light that pinpointed exactly where the occupant was in his tiny corner. Glowing irises, which were swimming with mako, gave off their own light, the color lighting up a bit of his face, the once pale color now ashen as if colored from dark chimney soot.

The leather bodysuit that had covered his form quite nicely now hung on his skin with blood and grime, having lost so much weight and blood. His ribs could clearly be felt, not have gotten much food or water, but in this place, why would he? He was an experiment at birth, and now he's tested on again, just like the years that led up to his late teenage years, which he was permanently frozen in time, forever being youthful, the growth hormones deactivated permanently. It was to capture that youthful strength and easily manipulated developing brain.

Chains covered the male; curled around his body tightly so he could not move, hand cuffs around both legs and arms to prevent any sort of movement. Shivers constantly wracked the small form, cold setting in due to low body fat to circulate heat and kept it in. It was a pathetic sight indeed, but it wasn't as though the captors cared. He was only a remnant, an experiment that just didn't work out. His mind rang with all of the negative feedback he had been hearing for the past ten months of being captured. He could hardly remember what had happened before coming there, but it had something to do with… Jenova? Pain ran through his mind. Who was she again? His brothers… He had not seen them since he had been brought in.

Footsteps…

Someone was coming.

The young male's body tensed, glowing eyes flickering over to the door. In only second it would open and… The door opened slowly, the creak inaudibly due to the slow opening. Moondust eyebrows furrowed slightly, wary. Who was it? Was it the scientists? No... They would have thrown it open. He closed his eyes. If he had been found to be awake, having been administrated a sleeping drug earlier, which they didn't know he had developed immunity to; they would assume something was not right.

"He's in here; the cameras are off as well… Hurry up; I've stalled them as long as I could. The rest is up to you…" a low voice muttered, the young remnant heard a pair footsteps caused by boots hurry away. There were a couple of quick and short whispers just outside. Wait, the tones sounded familiar to her ears.

"Brother…" a voice muttered, causing eyes to suddenly snap open, staring into one pair of catlike eyes, glowing with the same mako enhancement he had. Yazoo... The most caring and gentle brother underneath that stealth like demure. Kadaj opened his lips, but parched lips and an abused throat let no sound escape. Those mirrored eyes narrowed to slits, hating the sight that he brother had become. Those men would pay. He would never forgive them. Gently he brought his youngest brother into his arms, knowing that at the moment, he would have no time to undo the chains and handcuffs ensnaring his precious brother. Long strands of silver caressed his younger brother's face like silk and velvet, comforting him.

"No worries, dear brother, we're here." The soothing voice said, leaving the youngest remnant's eyes to fall half shut. Yazoo glanced back at Loz, jerking with his head. It meant only one word. 'Out.' The two hurried out, the door closing behind them. However, something was wrong. Damnit! Footsteps…

"Run." Yazoo hissed, picking up speed as Loz followed him through the hallways, enhanced hearing trying to stay one step ahead, or rather one hallway ahead, of their pursuers. Damn that Turk. He said he took care of them! Liar…

The doorway was near, where they had snuck in, barely seen through the wall. If they just could make it…

The muzzles of three dozen guns suddenly were pointed at the two, men having ambushed them at the end, only a few feet from the door. Despair filled two pairs of eyes, slitted pupils darting around for any assessable escape route. Seeing none, they turned to the leader, the snake who had somehow caught on.

"So, the brothers have finally tried to rescue the avatar. Too bad." Rufus said. Yazoo bared his teeth, enraged. How dare they call his brother that! With Kadaj in his arms, there was no way he could shoot the gunmen around his brothers, even with the company of his eldest brother. They were caught. Yazoo looked around, eyes wide and for once, not knowing what to do. His little brother was currently unresponsive now, his eyes barely even open. Then, something caught his eyes, a mess of red hair. Those cat eyes of his narrowed to slits. Reno. That bastard. However, he could see those emotions hidden in those eyes, distraught, ashamed and devoid of hope.

"Separate them." Rufus ordered, a cruel smirk on his lips as he finally turned to walk away. The armed guards advanced, taking his two brothers away from him. Yazoo met Loz's eyes, the crybaby of the group nearly staring to cry.

"Iie!" Yazoo whispered, eyes filled with distress as he tried to reach from the two, but was dragged out of sight. No…

---------------------

It was three months… Three bloody months of nonstop torturing. The one who was the most unresponsive was the youngest, who never had gotten to see his brothers since they had rescued them. His state had deteriated even more, but for a while, it had improved, just recently. There was more glow to his skin, more hope. A certain person had been ordered to watch over him, no other guards required. But this guard... was more... kind, gentle...

The door opened, causing the drowsy remnant to look up, opening his brilliant eyes. A hand was placed under his head, shifting the younger's body so he could be lifted up. Sapphire eyes were the only thing he could stare at.

"Just a little longer... I swear to you, Kadaj... I will get you out of here."

A kiss was placed on Kadaj's forehead before lips met the others in a sweet gentle kiss. The two didn't know when they had started to feel a small spark between them. Maybe it was when the Turk had started to visit him in secret, feeling guilty about the failed escape which had ended up with the capture of his brothers. Or maybe it had been before then, when the two had seen each other in Hojo's lab a few weeks after he had been captured him, the lifestream refusing to take him in Cloud's arms. The sapphire eyes had held sadness and maybe regret when their gazes had met.

Kadaj's eyes closed, listening to the heart of the older male. He waited as feeling long nimble run through his silky hair, a trick that was once used by Yazoo to calm him. It still had the effect no matter who did it, making him relax his aching body, feeling, for once, safe in the arms of another outside his family.

"Just sleep... I'll be back in a week, just wait until then. I will get both you and your brothers out of here and far away as possible. I promise." he whispered into his ear. Kadaj's eyes glanced up, looking afraid, not wanting to be left alone. One hand tightly clutched the Turk's jacket, refusing to let go. Reno smiled a bit, placing one finger to his lips to silence him. He leaned closer.

"Don't worry. Nothing will happen to me or your and your brothers." he promised quietly. He lowered the young teen to the ground again, just so their lips could meet again in a chaste kiss. A second later, before Kadaj could open his eyes after blinking, he was gone.

Once again, he felt totally alone and scared.

---------------------

Nervousness. It was all that trailed through his veins. Heart pumping adrenaline through his system, perspiration started to pour from his already sweating forehead, making his draping bangs slick and wet, sticking to his skin. Fingers fiddled with the keypad, combinations running through his head even as he looked at a small piece of ripped paper. Trust one of the other lowly guards to write down all the locks. Perfect for him.

A small click sounded, making the Turk freeze. Shoulders slumped quickly as he realized it was just the lock. He glanced over his shoulder before slipping in. Yazoo…

Cat eyes peered from a corner, narrowing when he saw the Turk, but the expression of distaste and distrust turned into surprise as the chains and cuffs were slowly unlocked.

"Hurry. This is my last chance to help you. After this, I'll be too closely watched."

With that, the two slipped out, heading to Loz's.

The oldest brother's lock went off faster than the other, but Reno ended up having to knock out a security guard before he could see them. The only last place to go was 'his'…. Kadaj…

The youngest remnant was half asleep, mind twisted by nightmares. Only one sound rang throughout his head. A bullet shot, loud and clear. He whimpered, shivering as he heard another sound. Wet blood coating the ground as the dull thud of a body hitting the ground, not moving.

The opening of his cell door gave him a fright, making him jerk his eyes open, only to find Reno hovering over him. His eyes widened, then softened as those strong arms and quick fingers easily picked the locks, lifting his smaller frame from the binding chains. A soft feather light touch of lips met with each other before he hurried out of there.

"You came back…." A smile hinted on the Turk's lips.

"I promised you, didn't I?" he asked, nodding to the other two brothers as they quickly slipped into a back hallway, Kadaj barely noticed that his beloved Souba was in his middle brother's hands, Yazoo haven slipped off to finding the weapon storage while he waited for Reno to get his precious younger brother. It was quiet...

Until alarms started to wail from all around them. Reno cursed, eyes widening as his quiet fast walk turned into a sprint, the two remnants following him. He wrenched at the steel wall door as they came to it, leading them through a small tunnel until it hit the outside.

Freedom…

"FREEZE!" a voice rang out. Three guards were facing them. Shit, Reno thought.

"Yazoo, take your brother and get out of here, I can hold them off." Reno said, obviously lying through his teeth. Where there was a trio, more would come. Even being a Turk, he was not a SOLDIER. He couldn't hold them off forever. But he had to try. He had to keep his promise.

Kadaj gave out a small protest, hating to be handled like a priceless porcelain doll. Wild fearful mako eyes came into contact with sapphire ones, begging, pleading. He couldn't leave him now. Shiva, he didn't want to leave Reno behind. He couldn't break his promise!

Yazoo ran off, Loz in toe right behind him. Cursing, Reno mentally slapped himself. He was so stupid. Those thugs had guns, while he just had an EMR. Whipping it out, he decided it was better than nothing. A button was pressed, making static electricity start to buzz around it. Drops of rain made their first appearance, going unnoticed at first.

Bullets were shot, ringing loud in clear, reaching the ears of the remnants. Each one he was able to dodge, managing to kill all three, hijacking one of their weapons. But more kept coming, slowing him down with their numbers.

His promise….

Narrowed eyes were desperate, trying to find an escape route, wanting to know if the brothers were safe. Gods… He wanted to see Kadaj.

A white figure caught his gaze, making the other shooters back down. Reno's gun was out of ammo, making him suddenly glance at the figure, eyes now tired, defeated. There was no escape. With that gun pointed to his head…

"You had made a fine Turk, but a betrayal will never be forgiven." Rufus said icily. Reno clenched his teeth, stepping back. It couldn't end…. Not like this…

A shot ricocheted through the air, splitting the fabric of the sky, overpowering the flash of lightning. The sound made the youngest scream a name, tears falling down his cheeks like a river. That one sound made his heart shatter into tiny fragments.

"RENO!" he screeched, his voice rivaling the lightning and the thunder combined. He struggled out of Yazoo's arms, trying to run back, but he was held back.

He couldn't be…

He had promised…

They… They would have escaped…

Together… Was it just... It was…

A broken promise...


End file.
